The Vanilla Kou
by The Digital Typhoon
Summary: Tai Kamiya is looking for a summer job and ends up getting one at the local restaurant, The Vanilla Kou. But with a crew as colorful as his co-workers, and with his feeling for fellow summer employee Sora Takenouchi, it's going to be a summer to remember.
1. Welcome to the Vanilla Kou!

The Vanilla Kou

Chapter One: Welcome to the Vanilla Kou!

--One Week Ago--

The final bell of the school year rang releasing a torrent of children from the high schools onto an unsuspecting city. Two such students walked down the street towards the apartment building they both lived in, Taichi "Tai" Kamiya and his best friend Yamato "Matt" Ishida.

"No more text books, no more school bells, we're free dude!" Tai cheered.

"Only for a few months, though, then we're right back to it." Matt reminded him.

"Why do you feel the need to kill my good mood?" Tai asked

"Besides you should get a job for the summer." Matt said

"What about you Ishida?"

"I have one. Since we're all out for the summer, my band is going to be having a ton more gigs." Matt said

Tai groaned and said "You're so lucky to be in a band, where am I supposed to find work?"

"Tons of places are hiring extra help for the summer." Matt said

"Like where?" Tai asked as they walked up to their building.

Matt grabbed a newspaper off the ground and opened it up to the classifieds "There, Lilly's Gardens is hiring."

"Working in a garden supply store all summer? Pass."

"Then how about the pet store?"

"That place smells nasty."

"You're going to find something wrong with all of them aren't you?"

"That's my plan." Tai said unlocking his front door

"Well then how about this." Matt said walking inside Tai's apartment and taping the newspaper to his dart board. "Throw a dart, whatever it lands on is what you'll go for."

"Fine whatever." Tai said grabbing a dart and throwing it without looking.

"And the winner is…" Matt said walking up to the newspaper "The Vanilla Kou"

"But that place-" Tai began

"Is the one you hit. No rethrows. Besides, a lot of hot girls frequent the place. Trust me you'll love it there."

--Present Day--

Tai walked down the street with a very large and very full duffle bag slung over his shoulder. He had gotten the job at The Vanilla Kou and was moving into one of their employee dorms for the summer. In his bag he had enough to get him through two summers, Kari, his sister, had made sure of it. After reaching his destination Tai got in the elevator and rode it to the floor his room was on and got out. He walked to the door marked 4-E, his room.

When he opened the door he was greeted with a rather nice room. It had a bed, television, dressers, a large walk-in closet and a bathroom. In short it was like a ritzy hotel room. Tai dropped his duffel bag on the floor and flopped down on his bed until he heard a knock at his door.

"Come in!" he said without bothering to get up.

"Hello." A girl said walking into his room "Are you all settled in?"

"More or less, all my stuff is still in my bag." Tai said

"Well you can unpack tonight; we need an extra pair of hands over at the Kou." She said

"Alright, what do you need?" Tai asked

"I don't know, the manager just asked me to get a guy to help us unload the truck." She said

"Ok, I'll head on over." Tai said "By the way, what's your name?"

"Yoshi Fujieda."

"Tai Kamiya," Tai said "See you around Yoshi."

* * *

Tai walked over to The Vanilla Kou and walked around to the back and saw a large truck and a few people unloading boxes.

"Hurry up will you? I've got to go deliver another shipment." The driver said

"Can it will you Marcus? We're going as fast as we can." One of the guys shouted back

Tai ran up and said "Yoshi sent me over to give you guys a hand. I'm Tai; I was hired to help for the summer."

"Thanks Tai, if you could just start grabbing boxes and stacking them over there," he said pointing "we can take them inside after we get everything off the truck. Oh, my name is Takato Matsuki by the way, and the guy that was yelling at Marcus is named Davis, he's summer help too but he's been helping for a few years now."

"Can you two quit chatting and help me with this?" Davis asked carrying several boxes

"Sorry," Takato said rushing over to the truck and grabbed a large box as well

Tai chuckled and grabbed a box too thinking 'Well even if Matt was wrong about the girls these two are bound to keep me from getting bored.'

* * *

'Matt wasn't wrong' Tai thought looking over all the guests. There were some real lookers at a few of the tables.

"Enjoying the view?" someone asked from behind him

Tai laughed and said "How could I not?" as he turned around.

"Jeri Katou." She said extending her hand

Tai shook it and said "Tai Kamiya, who's working today?"

"Well there's Davis and Takato who you've already met , Davis is a annual summer worker, like you only he comes back every summer, Takato on the other hand is the head chef. The only other people working today are Mimi Tachikawa and Ken Ichijouji. the manager. He's probably up in his office right now but he'll come down in a while to check on things." Jeri said

Tai nodded and said "So who else works here?"

"There's Henry Wong, Yolei Inoue, and Yoshi Fujieda, who all have the same job as you, and then there's Izzy Izumi, our tech wizard."

"Quite the crew." Tai said

"You forgot someone." Takato said walking out with a tray of food and handing it to Mimi who ran it off to table 4.

"Who?" Jeri asked

"That summer girl, Sora Takenouchi." Takato said

Tai perked up at the name, something about it seemed to charge the room, it seemed almost familiar.

"Oh yeah, well we should get to work or Ken will give us an earful." Jeri said

* * *

The day was long and after Tai got back to his room he flopped down on his bed and looked over to his bag.

'I'll unpack later.' Tai thought

Once again a knock at the door interrupted Tai's laziness. "Come in." he called

"Hey Tai, We're having a little party back at the Kou. A welcoming thing for all the new employees. Ken told me to round some people up, you going to come?"

"Sure." Tai said "Lemme take a shower first."

* * *

Tai got to the party what he would call fashionably late, most people would just call it late though.

Tai saw Takato, Davis, Jeri and Yoshi quickly as well as everyone else he had worked with that day, though Tai made an effort to introduce himself to everyone else and work to get a good impression with everyone he worked with rather than sticking with one small group. After a half an hour Tai had met all of the people who worked at Vanilla Kou, though he had somehow missed that Sora girl Takato had mentioned earlier.

Suddenly a girl ran through the door. She had fiery red hair and eyes that seemed to burn an even brighter color than her hair.

"I'm so sorry everyone, unpacking took longer than I thought."

"It's cool." Tai said walking towards her "No harm no foul. Sora right?"

"Yeah, how'd you know?" she asked

Tai grinned and leaned into her and whispered "Don't tell anyone but I'm psychic."

Sora laughed and said "No way."

"Yes way." Tai said

"Alright, what am I thinking of right now?" Sora asked

Tai paused for a moment and pretended to look like he was thinking and said "The color blue."

"A lucky guess." Sora said

Tai laughed and said "You mean I guessed right?"

Their conversation was cut short when Ken stepped in front of the group and tapped a fork on his glass to get everyone's attention.

"Now that everyone is here, allow me to introduce the owner of The Vanilla Kou, Gennia Kinoshita." Ken said

Everyone clapped as a young man with brown hair pulled back into a pony tail walked around the corner.

"Hello everyone, enjoy the food, and eat as much as you like. I'll just take it out of your paycheck!" He joked

Everyone laughed and returned to their own conversations as Gennia approached Tai and Sora.

"So you two are my new Summer helpers?" he asked

"Yes, sir." Sora said

Gennia laughed and said "No need to be so official, I won't bite."

Tai and Sora talked to Gennia for a while before he left to talk to a few other people. The two of them continued to talk on their own and walked back to the dorm after the party still talking and probing each other with questions. Tai walked with her to her room where she said "This was a lot of fun, Tai, I wish I had gotten there earlier."

"It's no big deal, we're going to be working together all summer, we'll be seeing plenty of each other." Tai said

Sora smiled and said "Looking forward to it."

Sora closed the door and Tai whistled as he walked back to his room "That's some girl."

"Is it now?" Takato asked as Tai turned the corner to the hallway with his room

"Takato?" Tai said

Takato laughed and said nothing as he walked into his room.

'Yep,' Tai thought 'This is going to be an interesting summer.

* * *

DT- Chapter one of a fantastic new series, This is going to be my big project... For the next _year_... Every month I'll puplish a new chapter to fit that month's general feel and then in one year, July 9 2010 the final chapter will be publshed and by longest project will be complete.

My god, has it really been a year? Man it feels like I just started yesterday! Looking back I've done a lot this past year, yes there was a few months where I didn't publish any new stories, but I was working on a big project, and I still am, I'm just taking a little break from it. I've gotten much better over the months, so much so that I can't stand to read my early stories and wonder how anyone ever could. I don't like sounding egotistical but I really feel that I have matured as a writer, and…well, I friggen deserve to say so. Don't get me wrong, I know I've still got a long way to go, but I'm dead set on making it. Now that I'm done with my own selfish ego-inflation, there are some people who deserve some thanks, first and foremost I want to thank all of my fan fiction friends, M M, Pranksta, Thunderbird, Solar, and Skipper, you guys (or girls I should say) rock! Thanks also need to be given to some other very important people in the real world who have supported me and more importantly kept their mouths shut on who I am. You know who you are, so thanks so much! Thanks also need to be given to my Gaia friends, Draco, Drag, Rap, and everyone else in the good old Tamer Island Guild, thank you! Thanks should go to for giving me a place to publish, and to Digimon and its writers for giving me something to write about. Last but most certainly not least, I want to thank every last person who read my stories over the past year, you guys, with your kind and wonderful reviews, make it all worth while... Wow, reading this makes it seem like I just won some kind of award... Well people deserved to be thanked. Anyway, You should all go to my web page and sign my guest book, seriously, it will be fun, and I'll... uh... give those Agumon Cookies to everyone who does. Review too, you know how I love the reviews.


	2. Sand, Sun, and Sea

The Vanilla Kou

Chapter Two: Sand, Sun, and Sea

--One Week Ago--

"So how's the job suiting you so far?" Matt asked as he and Tai sat in the local Ice Cream parlor

"Great, still getting along well with everyone." Tai said

"How's that Mimi girl you told me about?" Matt asked

"Fine, why?" Tai replied

"No reason." Matt said quickly turning away.

"You know, you can come in and actually _meet_ her." Tai said

"Yeah, I'll do that soon." Matt said

"So how's the band going?" Tai asked

"Good, we've got a gig in a week, can you make it?" Matt asked

"Sorry man, the owner of the Kou is sending all of the employees to the beach, I already said I'd be there."

--Present Day--

Tai cheered as he jumped off the bus onto the sandy beach, followed quickly by Sora and then by the rest of the Kou Employees.

"Haha! I love the beach!" Tai shouted as he ran through the sand, Sora running beside him laughing.

"Man would you look at those two?" Yoshi said as she laid out her towel.

"Come on Yoshi, they're just having fun, not that you'd know anything about that." Marcus said sitting down

"Excuse me?" Yoshi shouted

A few feet away Henry sighed "They're at it again."

"Those two are like natural born enemies." Jeri said giggling

Takato nodded as he laid down on his towel.

After Tai laid out his towel and set up an umbrella for himself and Sora he turned to her and said "Race you to the water!"

"You are on Kamiya!" Sora said

"Alright, ready set go!" Tai shouted before taking off

"Tai wait I need to get into my bikini!" Sora shouted though it was too late Tai was already in the water.

He resurfaced and looked back at Sora "Did I hear 'Bikini'?"

"You dork!" Sora shouted running after him leaving her tee-shirt and shorts behind.

Tai laughed as Sora jumped in the water beside him and splashed him as she did. Tai splashed her back when she resurfaced. So began the massive splash war of 2009, by the end, not even the innocent onlookers were left dry. A cease fire agreement was only formed when neutral party Takato announced the food was ready. Tai and Sora got out of the water laughing and ignoring the glares from the casualties. After drying off they both grabbed one of the plates Takato had prepared and sat down on their towels under their umbrella.

"I used to play like that when I was little. My friend and I would laugh and play every day until he moved, I never found out where he moved to, I can't even remember his name."

"I know how you feel, there was a girl I played with when I was little, but my father got a new job in this district so we had to move." Tai said

(DT: Hey, you there, yes, you in front of the computer I know it's pretty obvious who they're talking about but no telling them!)

* * *

Once they were done eating Mimi called them over for a game of volleyball. The team captains were Takato and Henry, and when Tai and Sora got over to the group they had already begun choosing their teams. In the end Tai and Sora ended up on different teams, and so the cease fire ended and the wars began again, this time each side being armed with nothing but their strength, and one ball between them.

The game started and Sora's team got an early lead but Tai battled back and tied the score before long. This back and forth score change continued until one by one each and every player left the court except Tai and Sora. They played with every bit of the ferocity they had at the beginning of the game. However all too soon, for Tai and Sora anyway, it grew too dark for them to see the ball anymore.

"How about we call it a draw?" Tai suggested

"No way, keep playing or forfeit!" Sora demanded

"Come on Sora, we can barely even see the ball anymore!" Tai said

"Oh alright!" Sora conceded "It's a tie."

Tai fell onto his back and laughed "That was a great game Sora."

"I would have won it too!" Sora said

"Sure." Tai said "Sure."

Silence fell between them for a moment before Sora looked to the sky and noticed something. "Tai! The sun's setting! Come on!" she shouted pulling Tai to the biggest hill on the beach.

They quietly sat there watching the sun slowly set, dyeing the sky brilliant oranges and pinks.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" Sora asked

Tai chuckled and said "Wow Sora that sounded downright girly."

Sora blushed and said "Shut up, I can have a girly side if I want to."

Tai just chuckled again and watched the sun go down.

Sora looked away from the sunset and at Tai, this proved to be a mistake. He looked so handsome in that light. Strong yet gentle. Sora was hypnotized and kept staring until Tai noticed and said "Why are you looking at me?"

Sora blushed and quickly formed a lie in her head "I wasn't, I thought I saw a dolphin jump in the ocean."

"Seriously?" Tai said immediately turning to look at the waves.

Yep… Strong, gentle, and gullible as a two year old.

* * *

DT: Well here's the August issue, and what better day to release it that August 1st, the day the original Digidestined started their adventure. I hope your looking forward to next month's installment, it's going to be called "Takato's Issues" but that's the only spoiler you get. Well, Happy Digimon day everyone, but not even today do I own Digimon! 


	3. Takato's Issues

The Vanilla Kou

Chapter Three: Takato's Issues

--One Week Ago--

"So you're an idiot." Matt said calmly after taking a sip of his coffee. Tai had just told Matt about the day at the beach, finishing with what had happened at sunset.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Tai said loudly, earning him several odd looks, which he ignored.

"She didn't see any dolphin man." Matt said still very calm

"Why would she lie about something like that?" Tai asked "It seems so pointless."

"The fact that you don't know is why your an idiot." Matt said

"Hey!" Tai shouted "Just because I don't understand the crazy thoughts going on in a girl's head doesn't make me an idiot."

"It does when it's painfully obvious. The answer is staring you straight in the face." Matt said

"Then why don't you point it out for me, because I'm not seeing it." Tai said in a huff.

"Because that wouldn't be any fun. If you really want some help, go ask that Takato guy, he seems like he'd be pretty smooth with the ladies."

--Present Day--

"Welcome to the Vanilla Kou!" Jeri said as a new visitor walked through the door.

"Hey Jeri." the guest said

"Oh, Rika! It's good to see you again, how was your vacation?" Jeri said

"Fine, but my mom kept trying to take pictures of me." Rika said

"Still camera shy?" Jeri teased as she walked Rika to a table

"I'm _not_ camera shy." Rika said sharply "I just hate it when people try and take pictures of me."

Jeri giggled and gave Rika a menu to look over as she walked back to where Sora, Tai, and Yolei were waiting for more guests to show up.

"Who's that?" Tai asked

"Rika Nonaka" Jeri said "She's a regular around here, but has been on vacation for a couple of months."

"A couple of months?" Sora said in disbelief "Who can afford to take a vacation for a couple of months?"

"The family of the famous supermodel Rumiko Nonaka." Yolei said as if it were obvious

"Wait she's loaded?" Tai asked

"Quite." Jeri said

"You wanna see something funny?" Yolei asked "Hey Takato could you come here a second?"

Takato came out of the kitchen and said "Yeah, what's going on?"

"Rika's back." Yolei said pointing at her while she studied the menu

Takato visibly paled and said "Well how many other guests do we have right now? It's slow right?"

"Calm down dude, there's only four other parties right now, and you've already made their meals." Tai said "What's the big deal anyway?"

"What's the big deal?" Takato hollered "That's _Rika_ _Nonaka_ over there! She's famous, a VIP, and she's"

"Really going to kill you if you don't shut up." Rika said walking up

"Rika!" Takato shouted surprised "What are you doing up here?"

"What, so I'm not allowed up here?" Rika said annoyed

"No! I mean yes! I mean...I don't .... I just... you should..."

"Save it." Rika said "I'd like a Banana Shake, no whipped cream."

"Got it." Takato said retreating into the kitchen

"Jeez, he always runs away before I can say 'Thanks'..." Rika grumbled then noticed Tai and Sora. "Oh, you two are new, aren't you?"

"Yeah." Tai said

"We started at the beginning of the summer." Sora said

"Temporaries eh?" Rika said "That's cool, I just hope you're better than that last guy, what was his name?"

"Takuya." Yolei said

"Yeah, he always screwed up my orders, and he annoyed the hell out of me." Rika said

"Well these two have had a very good track record so far neither one of them have messed up a single order, and Tai's only dropped four plates." Jeri said

"That's not something to brag about..." Tai said

"Trust me, if we're going to compare you to Takuya, it is. He dropped thirteen in his first two months." Yolei said

Takato then emerged from the Kitchen with a very fancy Banana shake and handed it to Rika.

"Thanks Goggle head." Rika said taking it and walking back to her table.

Takato watched her walk away with a goofy smile on his face, which was only missed by Tai.

* * *

Tai and Sora walked back to the Employee dorms that night talking about the day.

"That Rika girl was something else." Sora said

"Yeah, it was funny watching Takato freak out like that." Tai said chuckling at the memory.

"He's got a huge crush on her, it's cute." Sora said

"It's a shame she seemed so uninterested." Tai said

Sora giggled and said "Tai you are so blind!"

"What are you talking about?" Tai asked

"She is _totally_ into him!" Sora said

"What? Why do you say that?" Tai asked

"Simple Tai." Sora said "Female intuition."

"Oh, yeah. I've got a sister and a mom, like I haven't heard _that_ one before." Tai said

"Oh, so why are you so sure?" Sora asked

"Please, she was biting his head off over nothing. She's either crazy as a pool full of pudding or she doesn't like him." Tai said

"Well then let's make a bet." Sora said

"Alright, if I'm right you owe me one Hot Fudge Sunday." Tai said

"Deal, and if I'm right you owe me one home made dinner." Sora said

"Deal!" Tai said jutting out his hand

"Deal!" Sora said shaking it.

* * *

The next day was Tai's day off, but Sora still had work. She saw Rika come in mid day and sit down at her usual table.

"Hi Rika." Sora said walking up to her with a menu

"Oh, it's Sora right?" Rika said taking the menu

"Yep." Sora said

Rika looked at the menu briefly before saying "Could you tell the Goggle head in the kitchen to make me a Watermelon Parfait?"

Sora giggled and said "Sure, by the way, why do you call him that?"

"Goggle head? Well, because he is one." Rika said

"Well what _is_ a Goggle head?" Sora asked

"It's what I call someone who is totally oblivious to the things right in front of them." Rika explained.

Sora laughed and said "Can I use that one? That's Tai all over."

Rika grinned knowingly and said "You've got it bad for him don't you?"

Sora blushed a red rivaling her hair as Rika laughed and said "Ha, I knew it."

Sora leaned down and said "Well what about you and Takato?"

Without flinching or hesitating Rika said "Oh please."

"Oh please yourself," Sora retorted "I saw you yesterday, you may be able to trick a 'Goggle head' but not me."

To Sora's satisfaction she saw Rika's cheeks begin to color before she hissed "Will you be quiet!"

"I will if you admit it." Sora said

"Ok!" Rika said still in a hiss "I like Takato, happy now?"

"Quite." Sora said "And now I'll help you out with him."

"I don't need any help" Rika complained

"Sure you do, I'll be right back after I give Takato your order." Sora said before walking off stopping the voice recorder in her pocket.

Sora walked into the kitchen and said "Takato, I need a Watermelon Parfait for our special guest at table 14."

"Table 14... Wait, what time is it?" Takato asked quickly

"11:30" Sora said checking her watch

"It's Rika!" Takato said running to the fridge

Sora chuckled and walked back to the red head at table 14.

"So, how long?" Sora asked

"A few years." Rika said "it started only a few months after I started coming here regularly."

Sora smiled and said "Well you're in an easy position, it's obvious he likes you, you just need to tell him you feel the same."

"But he's always so scared around me he trips over his words and can't even speak to me properly." Rika said

"Then cut him some slack and be nicer to him. If he gets comfortable around you then he wont be scared or trip over his words. Trust me, he's a great guy when he's got his head on straight." Sora said looking towards the kitchen "And speaking of, he's on his way."

"Here's the Parfait Rika." Takato squeaked

"Why don't you two sit and talk, Rika mentioned that you always run away before she can thank you for her food." Sora said standing up

"But what about the other guests?" Takato said

"Takato, there aren't any other guests right now, as for the prep work, you can leave the rest of that to me, I've got enough know how to peel a potato."

Seeing no way out Takato sat down as Sora walked to the kitchen smiling.

* * *

-DT: Well my computer is still broken, and the guys that I gave it to to fix said it'd take **six to ten weeks** before they could get to it to see if they even _can_ fix it. Well seeing how I couldn't wait that long to get this out to you wonderful folks I rewrote it all from memory. That's the bad news, the good news is I didn't write the next chapter when the computer broke so I wont have to do this again. YAY! All characters are copyright their proper owners... which is not me....


	4. Love Milkshake

The Vanilla Kou

Chapter Four: Love Milkshake

--One Week Ago--

"And so now I've got to memorize a whole new menu for the fall harvest." Tai complained

"God man, do you ever stop whining?" Matt asked annoyed

"Matt you've known me for ten years now, I'm hurt that you even need to ask that." Tai said

"Of course, I should have known, you _never_ stop." Matt joked

"Hey!" Tai shouted "That's not what I meant!"

Matt ignored him and said "So I'm thinking about dropping in on you guys at the Kou soon. When is the next day Mimi works?"

"Well if I remember right, she's got the week off because of some family thing, then Takato has Sundays off so the Kou is closed that day, so Monday she should be working." Tai answered

"Alright, I'll be there then." Matt said

"Come to think of it, Sora and I are working that day too." Tai commented

"Oh, so I get to meet the mysterious Sora. That'll be interesting." Matt said evilly

"Matt, I swear to kami, if you say anything weird to her, I'll burn your house down." Tai said

"Well it's a good thing I live in an apartment." Matt said

"Oh, I know, and you'd better start thinking what you'll tell the other tenants."

--Present Day--

Tai groaned as he stood against the bar in the Kou. Today was the day Matt was going to visit, and as good of a friend as he was, he was also totally evil.

"What's up Tai?" Sora asked walking up to her brown haired friend.

"Nothing, my friend Matt is going to be dropping by today." Tai said

"Well that's good right?" Sora asked

"Not exactly. He's the kind of friend who likes to torture his friends who work in places like restaurants." Tai explained.

"Well why don't you go to where he works and give him a hard time?" Sora proposed

"That'd be a little hard seeing how he's in a band." Tai said

"Really? What one?" Sora asked cocking her head to the side.

"The Teenage Wolves, he's their lead singer and Bass player." Tai said

"You guys talking about Yamato Ishida?" Mimi said excited

"Uh, yeah, he prefers 'Matt' though." Tai said

Mimi's eyes grew as wide as saucers "You know him?"

"Yeah, he's like my best friend." Tai said

"You've _got_ to introduce me to him!" Mimi said grabbing Tai

"Chill Mimi, he said he wanted to check the Kou out, and told me he was going to visit today. If you want you can place him at one of your tables." Tai said

"You'd do that?" Mimi said

"Yeah, I see him every day when school's in, it's not like it's that big of a deal." Tai said

"But it _is_ a big deal!" Mimi argued "He's like, the most famous teen rocker in all of Japan!"

Tai sighed and said "Well I guess it looses something when you've known him for years."

"I don't see how it could." Mimi said

"Well, whatever, he should be here soon so I'll tell Jeri that you've got dibs." Tai said

"Thanks Tai." Mimi said

* * *

A short time later Matt walked into the Kou and was immediately greeted by a very happy Mimi.

"Welcome to the Vanilla Kou! Follow me please!" she shouted

Matt was taken back by the brunet and cast a look at Tai who was walking food to one of his tables. Tai noticed Matt looking at him and gestured the excited girl and mouthed "Mimi"

Matt followed the girl to his table where she gave him his menu and ran away. Tai walked up with an empty tray under his arm.

"So that's Mimi?" Matt asked

"Yep. She's normally a little calmer, but she got excited when she heard the 'Legendary' Yamato Ishida was coming." Tai said

"She's a fan?" Matt asked

"Yep, one of the dozen or so that you have." Tai teased

"I have way more than a dozen fans!" Matt said

"Sure, sure." Tai said

"So this is your friend eh Tai?" Sora asked

"Yep, this is Matt, but we shouldn't hang around here too long, Mimi would kill us if she thought we were trying to steal her table." Tai said

"A few seconds won't matter, and besides you and I both have all of our tables full. Hi Matt, I'm Sora."

"Ah, so you're Sora. Tai's told me a lot about you." Matt said

"Oh has he now?" Sora said giving Tai a sideways look.

"Would you look at that?" Tai said pointing across the restaurant "Table three needs a water refill, I'll go take care of that!"

Sora giggled as he fled.

* * *

Before long Matt was standing in front of the door saying his goodbyes before he left.

"So Tai, Sora and I thought of something when we were talking." Matt said

Gulping Tai asked "What?"

"You still owe me a home made dinner from when I won our bet." Sora said

"Oh yeah." Tai said "There's only one problem with that, I'm not a very good cook."

"You can't be that bad Tai." Sora said

"Yes I can. I've been living mostly off of 'Just add water" Ramen cups since I started working here."

"That doesn't count as home made." Sora told him

"I know, so I had an idea." Tai said scratching the back of his head, a tell tale sign he was nervous.

"What's that?" Sora asked kindly

"Well, my mom has been wanting me to come home sometime soon, and I thought that you could come too and have dinner with my family." Tai said blushing

Sora blushed slightly as well "Sure that sounds great."

* * *

"Mom, Dad, Kari! I'm home!" Tai shouted walking into his apartment

"Tai!" Kari exclaimed running out of her room "I'm so happy to see you!"

Sora laughed lightly as the girl ran up and hugged her brother.

"Hey Kar, good to see you too." Tai said hugging her back.

When she let go, Kari took notice of Sora "Who's this?" Kari asked knowingly

"My name is Sora Takenouchi."

"Is she you're..." Kari hinted holding up her little finger.

"What? No! She's just a friend!" Tai shouted blushing

"Then why'd you bring her here?" Kari teased as both Tai and Sora's face grew redder and redder.

"I lost a bet to her and I promised her a home cooked meal, that's all! I swear!" Tai said

"Sure Tai, I totally believe you." Kari said walking away

"It's the truth!"Tai shouted before turning back to Sora "Sorry about her, she's a pest."

"I don't know I think she's nice. I wish I had a brother or sister, it's lonely being an only child." Sora said

"Wanna take mine?" Tai joked walking into his living room and sitting on the sofa.

"We're home!" Tai heard his mother shouting from the door.

"Welcome home mom!" Tai shouted back

"Tai!" Yuuko said surprised to see her son

"Welcome home Tai!" Susumu said patting Tai on the shoulder "Oh and you've brought a cute girl with you eh?"

Tai and Sora blushed yet again and Tai shouted "It's not like that, she's just a friend!"

"Hello." Sora said "My name is Sora Takenouchi."

"Sora Takenouchi?" Yuuko said

"Yeah." Sora answered

"That sounds familiar for some reason..." Yuuko mumbled tapping her chin with her index finger.

"Now that you mention it I think I remember that name too..." Susumu said with his arms folded.

There was a moment of silence before Tai's stomach let loose a mighty roar.

"Oh, yes, I'll make dinner, I'm sorry for spacing out." Yuuko said running off to the kitchen.

"I'll help you cook." Kari said following her mother

Tai, Sora, and Susumu sat at the table and chatted for a while, and Tai grabbed plates and chopsticks for everyone. Before long Kari and Yuuko walked out of the kitchen with several plates full of food and set them on the table before taking their seats.

"Wow, this all looks amazing!" Sora exclaimed

"Yeah Mom, this looks eatable!" Tai said surprised

"What kind of a low compliment is that?" Sora asked

"Oh, don't worry." Yuuko said blushing "I have a bad habit of experimenting when I cook, sometimes it gets out of hand."

"Sometimes?" Susumu mumbled

"What was that dear?" Yuuko asked venomously

"Nothing dear, I love all of your cooking." Susumu said

Tai chuckled and said "It's good to see some things never change."

Once the meal had concluded Tai gathered the dishes and began washing them, which Sora insisted on helping with. Kari watched them suspiciously but said nothing.

Once they were done Tai and Sora decided to take their leave.

"Are you sure you can't stay longer?" Yuuko asked

"Sorry but yeah we're sure, I've got an early shift in the morning." Tai said

"And I would feel as though I were imposing if I were here without Tai." Sora said

"Oh, you wouldn't be." Yuuko assured

"It's fine." Susumu said "And Tai, here, take this."

Tai's father grabbed Tai's hand and placed something small in his palm and closed Tai's fingers around it.

"It was good to see you again Tai, and it was good to meet you Sora, come back for dinner again soon, both of you." Susumu said before he and his wife walked away.

"It was nice meeting you Sora, and Tai, don't mess this up." Kari said mysteriously and closed the door as Tai opened his hand to see what his father had given him. When they saw what it was both he and Sora blushed a shade of red best described as "neon". Tai's father had given him a condom.

They both stood there a moment blushing and staring at the small wrapper before Tai broke the silence and said "Wanna pretend this never happened?"

"Absolutely." Sora said trying to force her blush down.

They walked back to Tai's car and drove back to the employee dorms and as they parked Tai noticed a familiar car in the lot.

"What's Matt doing here?" Tai asked

"I don't know." Sora said

They got out of Tai's car and walked to the door. Just as they entered Matt stumbled out of the elevator covered in kiss marks made by lipstick, looking very proud of himself.

Tai lifted an eyebrow at his friend and when Matt took notice of Tai he said "Oh, hey man, just visiting Mimi."

"Really now?" Tai said

"Yeah, I'll tell you about it later, I'm beat." Matt said walking out of the building.

"Jeez," Sora said, "maybe he could have used your dad's little 'gift' more than you."

* * *

DT: What date is it? Still October? HA! Beat my deadline! Booya! Not much to say, I hope you enjoyed it, please review, and I don't own Digimon.


	5. Missed Goodbyes and a Lost Memory

The Vanilla Kou

Chapter Five: A missed goodbye and a lost memory

--One Week Ago--

"You are a dirty liar." Tai said

"I'm telling you man, I'm not lying." Matt said

"So you expect me to believe that Mimi just happened to need help with the new menu."

"Yep."

"And you just happened to be in the area and just decided to visit."

"Yep."

"And she just happened to own a lip shaped stamp, and lipstick colored ink for it."

"Yep."

"_**And**_ that she just happened to think it'd be funny to stamp you with it a ton _**and**_ mess up your hair"

"That's the gist of it."

"You must think I'm really stupid, huh?"

"You don't want me to answer that." Matt said with a smirk

"Oh, shut up!" Tai said "You are a terrible liar!"

"I convinced you that the Easter bunny is a vampire."

"I was ten!" Tai shouted "And stop changing the subject!"

"Alright." Matt said

"You are aware that Mimi told us a totally different story right?"

Matt face faulted as Tai laughed and said "Gotcha!"

--Present Day--

Tai walked back from delivering the food to the guests at table four when Sora called him over.

"The Manager wants a word with us." Sora said

"Ken? What about?" Tai asked

"I don't know, he just came down here and said he wants to talk to us when we've got a moment." Sora said

"Well I still need to take care of the guests at table six." Tai said

"I'll take care of it." Davis said

"Well, alright. I guess I've got a moment for Mr. Manager then." Tai said setting down the empty tray he had been holding onto and walking up the stairs behind the counter, Sora following close behind.

Tai knocked on the door and they heard Ken call "Come in" from behind.

Tai and Sora walked into the office and Tai said "You wanted to see us sir?"

"Ah, yes, Tai, Sora. Please take a seat." Ken said gesturing to the chairs across his desk

They both sat down and Ken said "I called you here to discuss your employment contract."

Sora and Tai tensed slightly as they waited for Ken to continue.

"You see, you were originally hired to be temporary help during summer. But given your spectacular performance these past few months, I wanted to offer you a full time position. Your jobs wouldn't change at all, however as full time employees you would get full benefits as well as a raise."

"That sounds spectacular sir, but I am still in high school, and I'm not sure if I should be getting a full time job yet." Tai said

"I understand, what if we worked around your school and employ you part time here. You wouldn't get the raise but you would get the benefits." Ken said

"That sounds like it would be perfect, thank you." Tai said bowing.

"I'm sorry, but I'm not sure if I can continue working here, even part time. My school, and my home are on the other side of the city." Sora said

Tai was stunned it felt as though his whole world was falling apart.

"I understand." Ken said "It will be a shame to loose such a fine worker. If you'd like the job again next summer we'll keep in mind all that you've already done."

"Thank you." Sora said standing

Tai watched wordlessly as she left the room.

"Such a shame." Ken said "She was really great."

"Yes, I think so too..." Tai muttered

* * *

"So that's it." Tai said retrieving his shoes from his locker.

"And you're just going to let her go?" Matt asked "No fight or anything?"

"Of course not. Why would I argue with her about it?" Tai asked

"Because you love her you idiot!" Matt shouted

Tai was speechless as Matt stormed off.

"God Damn it! So fucking dense!" Matt grumbled as he left

Tai walked to work in a mindless haze thinking about what Matt had been saying the past few months.

_**She didn't see any dolphin, man**_

_** Why would she lie about that? It seems so pointless.**_

_** The fact that you don't know is why you're an idiot**_

_** Hey!Just because I don't understand the crazy thoughts going on in a girl's head doesn't make me an idiot. **_

_** It does when it's painfully obvious**_

_** Oh, so I get to meet the mysterious Sora. That'll be interesting. **_

Then the words of the other people in his life began floating back to him.

_**Is she you're...**_

_** What? No! She's just a friend!**_

_** Then why'd you bring her here?**_

_** I lost a bet to her and I promised her a home cooked meal, that's all! I swear!**_

_** Sure Tai, I totally believe you.**_

_** Welcome home Tai! Oh and you've brought a cute girl with you eh?**_

_** It was nice meeting you Sora, and Tai, don't mess this up.**_

Then a memory from his distant past came to him. He was four, and sitting in the park alone. He had been playing soccer just a short while before, but apparently when you're playing with kids older than you they get upset if you beat them.They teased Tai relentlessly until he ran off the field and was reduced to crying on a bench.

His solitary was not to last however, as soon a girl sat down next to him.

"Did they pick on you?" the girl asked

Tai wiped his eyes and tried his level best to not cry "Yeah..."

Tai then felt a hand on his shoulder "It's ok. They're just meanies."

Tai looked at the girl comforting him she had fiery red hair and ruby eyes. She was smiling at Tai so gently that he stopped crying immediately and felt a smile of his own spreading across his face.

"What's you're name?" Tai asked

"Sora."

* * *

He had met her before.

All those years ago, the girl he had left behind, his first friend. It was Sora the whole time. Did she remember, or had she forgotten who he was too? These thoughts filled Tai's head as he walked into the Vanilla Kou.

"Welcome to the Vanilla Kou!" Jeri greeted happily "Hey Tai, are you just visiting or are you here for some food?"

"Just visiting. Is Sora still here?" Tai asked

"No she left early today so she could pack and catch her bus." Jeri said

"Damn!" Tai shouted, gaining odd looks from the guests at table six

"You didn't tell her how you feel did you?" Jeri asked

"What? You know?" Tai asked. How could Jeri know, he had just figured it out himself.

"Of course she knows. We all know, and you know what? Sora was right, you are a Goggle head!" Rika said walking up from her table.

"You can't be serious." Tai said

"I'm dead serious." Rika said

"More importantly Tai, why are you still standing here?" Takato asked, having noticed the commotion and walked out from the kitchen.

"You can still catch her before she gets on the bus." Henry said

"Go get her Tai!" Mimi and Yolei cheered

"Thanks guys." Tai said

"Quit thanking us and go get her!" Yoshi shouted pushing him out the door.

Tai nodded and said "Seriously thanks." and took off running

Davis noticed Tai running as he swept the front stairs and shouted "Yeah Tai! Way to go!"

* * *

Tai ran with all his might, something he had in excess thanks to his years playing soccer. It took him a while but before long he saw the bus and the line of people getting on. He saw Sora through the windshield handing her bus pass to the driver. Tai ran with everything he had left but before he could make it the doors shut and the bus pulled away. He collapsed to his knees at the station and punched the ground.

"NO!" he shouted at the top of his lungs

Tai heard a car stop and someone run over to him.

"Tai? Tai! What's going on?"

Tai looked up and saw Marcus Damon standing in front of his Delivery truck.

* * *

DT: Oh snap! Not only did I finish in time but it's a sad ending! Don't worry it's not over yet, Tai's still got an ace up his sleeve, he'll be seeing Sora much sooner than she expects. Oh and by the way the reason everyone was at the Kou at that time is because of the Harvest festival. The Kou has a very popular special around the Harvest Festival, and is always crazy busy so anyone who can work does.


	6. A Vanilla Christmas

The Vanilla Kou

Chapter Five: A Vanilla Christmas

--One Week Month Ago--

"Tai? Tai! What's going on?" Marcus said running up to the fallen Tai

Tai looked up at him and quickly glanced at his truck

"Marcus I need a favor!" Tai said quickly

"Sure what?"

Tai ran to the truck and shouted "Follow that bus!"

Marcus, sensing the urgency in the young man's voice ran to the driver's seat and drove as fast as he could, quickly catching up to the bus. They followed it for hours until it finally dropped off Sora, in the Shinjuku district.

"Thanks Marcus! I owe you one." Tai said jumping out of the truck

"I intend to collect on that one day!" Marcus shouted after him

Tai ran up to Sora as she walked away from the bus stop, carrying her small suitcase.

Tai grabbed it from her and said "Lemme carry this for you."

"Tai?" Sora exclaimed

"The one and only!" Tai said

"What are you doing here?" Sora laughed, although she would never tell him she had been hoping he would chase after her like this.

"The guys at the Kou told me to come with you to make sure you got home alright, but I kinda messed up and missed the bus." Tai said

"Then how did you get here?" Sora said continuing to walk towards her home.

"Marcus showed up in time to save the day." Tai said

Sora laughed and said "You know he's going to call that one in."

"Yeah, but it was worth it." Tai said as Sora walked up to her apartment building.

Tai followed her up several flights of stairs until she got to her floor and walked to her door. She unlocked it and Tai followed her inside.

"So where do you want your stuff?" Tai asked

"Just put it on the bed." Sora replied.

Tai looked around the "apartment" if you could really call it that. It was beyond tiny. It had one bedroom, and a bathroom. That was it. Nothing else. Sora had set up a makeshift kitchen in a corner of the bedroom out of a camping stove and microwave.

Tai set her things on her bed, though in truth it was more of a futon (The Japanese kind) sitting on a large, yet short, table. Tai found a chair and sat in it, and Sora went about putting her clothes, and other items she had brought to her dorm, away.

"So I take it you live here alone." Tai said

"Astute observation Tai." Sora teased

"Well where do your parents live?" Tai asked

Sora chuckled darkly and said "They don't."

"Oh, I'm sorry..." Tai said

"You don't need to apologize, you didn't kill them." Sora said

"How did they die?" Tai asked

"My dad was part of an exhibition to the south pole. He never came back. My mom refused to accept that he was dead and withered away waiting for him." Sora said

"That's awful." Tai said

"Yeah." Sora said "Now it's your turn to share some information. Why did you follow me, I know Gennai and Ken didn't ask you to." Sora said

"How did you know?" Tai asked

"Because you just told me. Now fess up, why'd you follow me all the way to Shinjuku?" Sora asked

"Because I..." Tai trailed off as he remembered something

"What? You're leaving?" Sora said when she saw the moving truck full of Tai's family's things.

"Yeah.. Dad said we've gotta 'cause he's got this new job and stuff." Tai said

"But we wont be able to play anymore..." Sora said

"Yeah..." Tai said

"Tai honey say goodbye, we need to go now." Yuuko said

"Sorry Sora..." Tai said getting in the back seat of his parent's car

"Don't forget me Tai Kamiya! I wont forgive you if you do!" Sora shouted as the car pulled away

He had forgotten her. He had done the one thing she had said she wouldn't forgive him for. He couldn't tell her the truth, not that he was the boy she had played with years ago, and not that he loved her.

"I was going to try and convince you to come back." Tai said

Sora smiled sadly "It means a lot that you'd come all this way just for that, but I can't Tai, this is my home."

"Does it have to be?" Tai asked "The dorms at the Kou could be your home. Everyone who works there could be your family."

"My school is here, I can't afford to go to another one." Sora said

"My school is cheap too, and if you're not paying for this place then I'm sure you could swing it, I'd even pitch in." Tai said

"That's very sweet of you, but I just can't. I'm sorry Tai." Sora said

"But Sora..." Tai trailed off.

Sora turned her back to him and said "I'm sorry... I'm really sorry, but I can't I have to stay."

Tai could hear the tears in her voice and he felt a stab in his heart knowing he had caused it.

"I'm so sorry Tai." Sora said still trying to fight back the tears

"Don't apologize Sora, at least not to me, I don't deserve it. I'm sorry for following you." Tai said and walked out the door.

--Present Day--

It was Sunday, and the Vanilla Kou was closed, but most everyone was there anyway. It was going to be Christmas soon and Gennai wanted to decorate. Tai was helping Davis set up the Christmas tree while Mimi and Jeri were waiting to put on the lights and other general decorations. Mimi and Jeri soon went to work and Davis and Tai grabbed one of the mugs of Coco that Takato had prepared before leaving for his day off. There was also a rare sight in the Kou, Izzy was there on standby, Henry told Tai it was because something goes wrong every year, and nine times out of ten it was something that only Izzy had the know how to fix.

"Hey Izzy" Tai said taking a seat next to him.

"Hey Tai, you seem a bit more lethargic than usual." Izzy commented

"That's because he wasn't able to get Sora back." Davis said lightly taking the seat next to Tai.

Tai glared at the boy who withered under his gaze "What's that? I think I hear Yolei calling me. Coming Yolei!" Davis shouted before running away

"So I take it what he said was true?" Izzy asked

"Somewhat yeah." Tai said "Listen I'd really rather not talk about it."

"Ok, I'll respect that." Izzy said

Just then Yoshi walked up to the table "Come on Tai, help us decorate the tree. It'll help take your mind off Sora."

Tai groaned and followed her as Izzy chuckled lightly at the irony.

Tai spent about a half an hour helping with the tree before Yolei walked up and said "Hey Tai, could you help me with the tinsel? It should keep you from thinking about you-know-who."

Tai hung his head in defeat and followed the girl. This pattern continued with every one of his coworkers through out the day

As he was hanging the mistletoe "It's a shame you won't catch Sora under that eh Tai?"

As he nailed the wreaths to the wall "It's not you're fault about Sora you know that right?"

As he set up lights "You're a great guy, Sora doesn't know what she's missing."

By the end of the day all Tai wanted to do is fall flat on his bed and forget about everything. However he wasn't even aloud this as the moment his head hit the pillow there was a knock at the door. Tai groaned loudly and Jeri opened the door and walked in, followed by Yoshi, Mimi, and Yolei.

"Hey Tai, we're all hanging out in Takato's room, and we wanted to come see if you wanted to join us." Jeri said

"Yeah, and it's not good for you to be alone right now." Yoshi said

"Otherwise" Yolei began

"Otherwise what?" Tai said "I'll start thinking about Sora? Because it's a little hard not to with people reminding me every three frickin' seconds!"

"I was going to say otherwise we won't have even teams." Yolei said

"Oh..." Tai said and got up and followed Jeri and Yoshi to Takato's room.

"You weren't going to talk about even teams were you?" Mimi asked

"No, but we can't tell him that." Yolei said

* * *

It was getting closer and closer to Christmas and they were as busy as ever at the Kou, Tai personally had found himself rushing to work every day after school and on Saturday as well. To make matters worse despite everyone's best efforts he couldn't stop thinking about Sora, though in truth they're efforts only made it harder to forget her.

"Welcome to the Vanilla Kou." Tai greeted walking to the newest patrons, it was a week before Christmas and Tai was working, yet again.

"Hey Tai." Kari greeted

"Oh, hey Kar. Need something?" Tai said

"Uh, yeah." Kari said uneasily "I need a table... For two..."

"Two?" Tai repeated

"Yeah, TK and I..." Kari said unsure of how her brother would respond

"Oh, you should have said so to begin with." Tai said grabbing two menus

"You're okay with me being on a date?" Kari said

"If it's with TK, then yeah, he's a good guy." Tai said "By the way where's he at?"

"He said he was going to meet me here." Kari said

"Alright, lemme find you a table." Tai said walking around the very busy restaurant.

Kari followed him noticing how many people were there and how few tables were free, none were in fact.

"Bad news Kar, it looks like we're all full up." Tai said

"It's no problem I can wait." Kari said

"No, I've got an idea." Tai said walking up to a table with only one person sitting at it.

"Hey Rika, do you mind if I put my sister and her date here with you until you leave?" Tai asked

"You've got a sister?" Rika asked

"Yeah." Tai said waving Kari over "Kari this is Rika Nonaka, Rika, this is my sister."

Kari bowed polity and said "It's nice to meet you."

"Wow, she's nothing like you." Rika commented to Tai

Kari laughed and said "Well I'd hope so."

"Hey what's that mean?" Tai said

Rika laughed lightly and said "Well I don't mind if you and your boyfriend sit here, I'm gonna be leaving soon anyway, my mom wanted to go shopping."

Kari blushed at the comment about TK being her boyfriend but sat down and struck up a conversation with Rika.

Tai walked back to the front of the store as TK walked in and was greeted by Yoshi.

"Welcome to the Vanilla Kou. Just one? It'll be a little wait."

"Uh, actually-"

"He's here with the girl that came in a little bit ago." Tai said walking up. "What's up TK?"

"Tai!" TK exclaimed

"This way kid." Tai said walking in the opposite direction of Kari and Rika.

TK followed Tai until he told TK "Sit down." at a table that Henry was working on cleaning.

"Hey man be a little nicer to the patrons." Henry said

"I'll be nice in a second, when I'm not in 'big brother' mode." Tai said sitting across from TK

"Right, I'll finish cleaning when you're done." Henry said, understanding from his own stance as a big brother.

"So TK, you're here on a date with my sister, and don't say it's not a date, I'm not as dumb as Kari always teases." Tai said

TK nodded but said nothing.

"I think you're a good kid TK, I like you. I mean it. But as for what I think about you dating Kari? Well I trust that you're not going to hurt her." Tai said

TK sighed in relief but cut it short when he realized that Tai wasn't done.

"But you listen to me Takashi, and you listen good. You're treading on thin ice, and if I'm wrong about you and you do hurt her, there's no place on earth that you will be able to hide from me." Tai said dead serious.

TK was sufficiently frightened, and with his goal complete Tai stood up and said, "So may I show you to your table?"

* * *

"No wonder TK looked like he was about to crap his pants when he got home." Matt said

"Sorry if I was a little harsh on him, I know you're about as protective of him as I am of Kari." Tai said

"He's my brother, it's different. I know that you scaring the pants off him is good for him in the long run, besides, if I was upset with you for it, we'd be in a paradox of brotherly protection instincts." Matt said

"And it was no fun last time." Tai added

"No it wasn't" Matt said

Just then Matt's phone rang. He grabbed it out of his pocket and flipped it open, reading his new text.

"Sorry man I've got to jet." Matt said

"What's the emergency?" Tai asked

"No emergency, just Mimi. She wants to hang." Matt said

"And by hang you mean..." Tai insinuated

"I'm telling you man, we haven't done that yet." Matt said

"Right, well go on." Tai said

"Catch you later man." Matt said running out of the coffee shop

"Yeah, later..." Tai said feeling very alone all of the sudden

* * *

Christmas was only two days away and even though Tai didn't think it was possible The Vanilla Kou was even busier than it had been in the previous weeks. Dispite this however Ken came down and stopped Tai and said "When you've got a moment Gennai wants to see you, Davis, Henry, and Takato in his office."

"Right, I've gotta go get the order from the guests at table 12" Tai said rushing off

It took some time but eventually things calmed down a little and the guys were able to go to Gennai's office.

"Ah, gentlemen good to see you!" Gennai said when they walked in.

"Likewise sir." Henry said taking a seat

Everyone else followed suit and once they were all sitting down Gennai said "Well as you are aware every year we have a special Christmas party for the public here at the Kou and every year I like to dress up like Santa Claus and give gifts to all the kids. There's a problem this year though, I'm going to be out of town tomorrow so one of you will need to take my place for it."

"Well I've got to cook all night, so I really can't." Takato said

"True, and therefore with you aside, there is only one fair way to do this..." Gennai said "One... Two... Three... **Not it**!"

"Not it!" Davis shouted instantly

"Not it!" Henry said shortly after Davis

"Not- Dammit!" Tai cursed

"Bad luck friend." Davis said "Looks like you'll be playing Santa this year."

Tai's head dropped and he said "Yeah...."

"Well now that that's decided you should all get back to work, the calm down there won't last long this time of year." Gennai said

"If it's OK with you sir, I'd like to have a quick word with you." Henry said

"Oh? Well that's quite alright, the rest of you may leave." Gennai said

* * *

Tai sat in his room holding the Santa hat Gennai had given him. How could he play Santa? Sure a little over a month ago he would have jumped at the chance to goof off instead of work for a day, but since Sora left he wasn't feeling particularly jolly. Tai was interrupted from his pity parade by a knock at his door. He got up and answered it. It was Jeri.

"Hey Tai, here's the rest of your costume for tomorrow. Gennai asked me to re-size it to fit you." Jeri said

"How'd you know my measurements?" Tai asked taking the garments.

"I used your work uniform. Ken has the combinations to everyone's lockers at work so he opened it for me." Jeri said "I'll put it back when I go in tomorrow."

"OK, thanks Jeri." Tai said

Jeri laughed and said "No thanks needed I love tailoring."

"Cool." Tai said

"Tai do you want to talk?" Jeri asked catching Tai totally off guard

"What?" Tai asked

"Well I know you've been really down in the dumps recently, I know that me bringing it up right now isn't really helping, but if you talk about it it helps." Jeri said

Tai sighed and said "Well yeah, I have been feeling really crappy since Sora left. I guess talking _would_ help."

Tai stepped aside and let Jeri walk into his room, closing the door behind her. He sat on his bed while she pulled up a chair.

"So what's bugging you?" Jeri said

"Oh please, you know full well what's bugging me." Tai said "You probably figured it out before anyone did."

"Actually Rika told me." Jeri said

"Seriously? Rika? I wouldn't peg her for being that observant about romance." Tai said

"Yes Rika. Now stop trying to get off subject." Jeri said sharply.

"Was I that obvious?" Tai asked

"No, but I was helping Takato with Rika for years, and he's better at it than you are." Jeri said

"Ok, Sorry."

"Good, now have you admitted how you feel to yourself?"

"What? Angry, depressed, and easily irritated?" Tai asked

"Not about that, about Sora."

"Oh, well yeah."

"Have you said it out loud?"

"Uh yes?" Tai said unsure

"Tai you need to say it out loud with someone else around, don't be ashamed of your feelings." Jeri said

"What?"

"Say. It. Out. Loud." Jeri commanded

"_IloveSora_" Tai mumbled

"Louder."

"IloveSora." Tai mumbled a little bit louder

"Say it clearly!" she urged

"I...."

"Come on!" Jeri said trying to pull him that last step

"I...I love Sora." Tai said

"There was that so hard?" Jeri asked

"Yes, yes it was." Tai said "And how will admitting it out loud help?"

"It will help you when she comes back." Jeri said "If you can admit it to someone else, it will be easier when you have to confess to her."

"Ok, but what about the problem at hand?" Tai asked "I'm supposed to pretend to be all happy and jolly tomorrow but without Sora I've got nothing! I don't like to be all dramatic, but when she left she took my happiness with her."

"Tai, she will come back, take solace in the fact that one day she will come back. Live for that day, and keep smiling. Sora wouldn't want to see you like this." Jeri said before leaving the room.

* * *

Tai felt better after his talk with Jeri, not much albeit, but enough. Enough for him to get out of bed in the morning and good enough to dress as Santa Claus and be able to play the role well enough. Jolly he was not, but seeing how his audience consisted of mostly very young children it was possible to fake. Some of the parents seemed a little disappointed with his performance, but they could chew their own asses for all Tai cared. Tai's worry was about later in the day, when the party would begin in proper, then there would be few children if any at all, and his whole audience would consist of older teenagers and adults.

With the party only minutes away Tai was sitting in the Locker room at the Kou staring at the red and white hat in his hands. Tai wore no fake beard, and his hair was still brown, instead of a lie even the most dim-witted child could see through, Tai had passed himself off as Santa Jr. The day had worn on his spirits, having to make up stories about living in the north pole, and the chores he had to preform as Santa's son. His imagination was spent, and his thoughts had turned to Sora once again. He wondered what she was doing in that apartment, all alone. He wished he could cast aside the silly costume and run to her side, spending all of Christmas Eve and Christmas day with her. But wishing accomplishes nothing and Tai knew he couldn't abandon his duties at the Kou, no matter how inconsequential they seemed. Tai heard the distant jingle of the bells they had hung over the main doors as one of the decorations. Guessing that he had spent all the time of his break already Tai rose and put on his hat. Taking a few deep breaths to gather himself he walked out of the locker room and grabbed his bag full of gifts. He walked to the back entrance to the dining area and was about to enter when Henry told him to wait.

"We're still seating the last few people." He explained

"Alright." Tai replied "Just tell me when."

"Gennai's going to announce you in a bit." Tai said

"Gennai? But I thought he was on a business trip!" Tai exclaimed

"So did I." Henry said

Tai heard Gennai's speech from where he stood, the hallway between the dining area and the kitchen.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, thank you all for coming here to celebrate with us tonight!" Gennai shouted causing an uproar of applause from the patrons. "Tonight we've got three lovely specials, A turkey meal, a Ham meal, and a Vegetarian meal. You'll find the details of each in the menus on your table. Now I know you were all expecting Santa Claus to show up tonight, but he was a little busy what with all the gift giving, but we are very fortunate for his son to be here in his stead, please join me in giving a warm welcome to Santa Jr!"

Tai walked out from the back with and hollered his best "Ho Ho Ho!" although it was a pretty sad attempt. "Thanks everyone. I'm really sorry dad can't be here, well he will be here, but not in time to catch the party, last I heard he was flying over India, and according to the elves he's still got to take care of China, Mongolia and Korea before he can get to Japan. But hey the old man's not the only one who can give out gifts right?" Tai questioned heaving the bag he had been carrying to the ground and opening it for all to see. Tai scanned the audience while they were preoccupied staring at the parcels and packages. As he did he noticed one set of eyes that weren't locked on the gifts, rather Tai himself. They were ruby orbs gazed at Tai's eyes peering into his very soul. More surprising that the eye's power was their owner's identity. No, it couldn't be, it had to be a phantom created by Tai's grief stricken mind that would disappear the moment he looked away. He couldn't be looking at Sora. Preoccupied with those thoughts Tai stayed silent longer than he should have but was brought back when Sora mouthed the words "Go on"

Tai stood and laughed scratching the back of his head and began talking again as he passed out the gifts to all of the patrons, and when he ran out his trusty reindeer, unwillingly played by Davis, brought him another bag full. He got closer and closer to the table he had seen Sora at, but hadn't looked at it since, afraid to prove himself right and Sora wasn't really there. Unable to put it off any longer Tai arrived at the table rummaging for gifts in his bag. Pulling out two he looked up and she was still there.

Tai and Sora looked into each other's eyes for a moment until Rika, who was sharing the table with Sora interrupted them.

"Hello, earth to Gogglebrain, you've still got more tables."

Sora blushed and adverted her gaze from Tai's and said "Thanks Ta- I mean Santa Jr."

"No problem." Tai said, as a true grin spread across his face.

He marched down the remaining tables and handed out the last of the gifts. He stuffed the extra empty bags into he first one and slung it over his shoulder bellowing "Ho Ho Ho!" with much greater strength and enthusiasm than before. "Is everyone satisfied with their gift?"

A resounding "Yes" answered Tai from the patrons

"That's great to hear!" Tai said "A real relief. You see this is the first time Santa ever let me deliver gifts before, and if I do good here that will prove to him that I'm ready for when he retires." Tai explained

"You just need to work on how much time you spend staring at pretty girls!" one of the men in the audience shouted causing color to rise in Tai's cheeks.

Not one to abandon his act so easy Tai retorted "Perhaps so, but can you blame me? That red eyed girl is real easy on the eyes."

The remark earned him many laughed and caused Sora's cheeks to color as much as Tai's had.

* * *

Before too long the party was over and Tai was standing by the door saying goodbyes as the patrons left. As the last of the people left Tai felt someone sock him in the arm. He looked and saw a grinning Marcus walking with a well dressed Yoshi.

"Not bad Tai, not bad at all! Gennai's a bit better, but I still enjoyed watching you up there." Marcus said

Tai laughed and said "Thanks, you two on a date?"

"No, I just didn't have anyone to go with and-" Yoshi began to say

"Yep we're on a date." Marcus said earning him a kick in the shins from Yoshi.

"You were supposed to keep our dating a secret you idiot!" she shouted

"Uh Yoshi, we thought he was just teasing you." Takato explained untying his kitchen apron.

"You know, up until the part where you confirmed it for us." Rika laughed

Tai laughed and when he stopped he saw Sora had yet to get up from her table and was looking at him.

Takato put a hand on his shoulder and gave him a little push forward.

"Go on." He said quietly

He walked up to the table and sat across from Sora and took off his hat.

"Hey." He said

"Hey." She replied

For a while the two remained silent, content merely sitting with each other.

Ultimately it was Sora who broke the comfortable silence "I've got a present for you Tai."

"Really?" Tai asked

Sora nodded and took a wrapped box from under the table and handed it to Tai. He carefully and slowly tore away the paper and opened the box. He peered inside and saw nothing but a key, one that looked very similar to the one to his room in the employee dorms.

"What's this go to?" Tai asked taking the key out and looking at it.

"My room." Sora responded "Now you can come visit me anytime."

"That's cool, but I don't think I'll have the time to come down to Shujinko very often." Tai said

"I know, and that's why I moved in next door to you." Sora said

"What?" Tai said dumbfounded

"Yep, I thought about what you said and you're right, I can live here, go to school here, and work here." Sora said "I already told my landlord, well old landlord now, and worked everything out with Ken and Gennai."

Tai laughed each note rang with his mirth. Never before had he felt so happy. After a bit of meaningless conversation Tai went back to the locker room and changed into his regular clothes and walked home with Sora. They walked into Tai's room and prepared hot Coco. They leaned against Tai's bed and spoke late into the night. Eventually Sora dozed off, her head falling on his shoulder. He picked her up an through a strange mixture of skill, luck, and willpower fighting his own desires to sleep he managed to get Sora into her room and onto her bed, though doing so had required that he lean over the bed and place one knee upon it. When he tried to rise, he discovered to his dismay, and partly to his intense joy, Sora was clinging to him in her sleep, refusing to let go. He didn't dare move her too much and wake her, but that was the only way he was going to get her to let go. He knew that short of forcing her to let go and waking her up in the process, he had but one course of action. With the limited range of motion that Sora's grip allowed he managed to kick the door mostly shut, and beyond the reach of his legs. Resigning that it would be impossible to close entirely he merely settled in and soon succumbed to the desire to sleep.

* * *

DT: My oh my, over 5000 words, this is easily the longest chapter I've ever written. I hope you like it, and find it to be an acceptable Christmas gift. I know I haven't produced much recently, but it's not because I don't care, I just don't have as much time as I used to, and many times when I do have the time I have trouble writing more than a few lines before my inspiration slips away like an oiled snake. Bah, why am I boring you with these stupid words of self pity? (and why am I deluding myself into thinking that anyone actually reads post-story-notes?) Anyway, the Digital Typhoon does not own Digimon, no matter how much he wishes he did, can you say season six?


	7. Sitting in Hot Water

The Vanilla Kou

Chapter Seven: Sitting in Hot Water

--One Week Ago--

"No." Tai said flatly.

"Now who's a dirty liar?" Matt asked.

"You. I'm telling the truth." Tai answered.

"Mimi saw the two of you in bed together." Matt said.

"Yeah, sleeping!" Tai shouted.

"And just how did you end up there? That is one story I've got to hear." Matt said confidently.

"We were hanging out in my room and she dozed off, so I carried her back to her room and laid her down on her bed. But when I tried to stand up she was clinging to my shirt, like a death grip, and I couldn't move much, so I tried to kick the door shut and mostly succeeded then settled in for the night."

"Uh huh, and why didn't you just take you're shirt off?" Matt asked.

"Got you!" Matt exclaimed

"No! I just didn't think of that!" Tai argued.

"Yeah, I'm sure you didn't." Matt said, laughing walking out of the coffee shop.

"I didn't!" Tai shouted after him.

--Present Day--

Tai was on top of the world. Sora was back. She was there when he went to school and there when he went to work. His oldest and best friend, not to mention his not-so-secret crush. Tai wanted to move forward and take the initiative, but he was still feeling guilty about having forgotten about her.

One night after closing Tai and Sora were working late, cleaning and preparing for the next day.

"Tai, you've been acting a little off since I came back." Sora commented.

"Really?" Tai laughed nervously. "I don't see it."

"It's not that big of a change, it's just little things here and there. You always seem like you're trying to make up for something." Sora said.

Tai froze, 'does she know? Did she remember?' Tai's panic attack was cut short, however, when Gennai made an announcement.

"Gather around everyone!"

Tai and Sora did as they were instructed, as did Yoshi, Yolei, and Izzy, who was there because one of the ovens had broken.

"What's up?" Yoshi asked when everyone was there.

"In a few days we are closing for a few days, and you're all going to come to the hot springs for some R and R." Gennai said.

Tai laughed and said "Sounds great."

"Yeah, you really know how to start the New Year off right."

"Yes, I do, don't I?" Gennai said happily "But I need you five to tell the rest of the employees. We're leaving on Friday."

* * *

Tai and Sora were sitting in Tai's room relaxing after a long day at school. They both had the day off and were content to sit and waste the day away. They had already done their part to inform the others; they were also packed and ready to leave tomorrow. Unfortunately for the pair the bus wasn't leaving tomorrow. It was leaving in three seconds.

As they lounged they heard Davis hollering from the street.

"What's he so excited about?" Sora asked.

"I don't know." Tai said, standing up and walking to the window and looking out, to see the back of a familiar bus driving away from him. The bus that Marcus uses to drive the Kou workers on their vacations.

"Oh shit!" Tai exclaimed.

"What?" Sora asked, sitting up from where she was laying.

"They're leaving without us!" Tai said running out of the room, Sora right behind him.

They got to the bottom floor in record time and in just enough time to see the bus disappear from sight.

"Wait!" Tai shouted.

"It's no use, they can't hear us." Sora said.

"Damn it!" Tai cursed.

"Relax Tai, we can still make it there. I went to this place before my dad died, I know the way." Sora said "All we need is someone willing to drive us; there aren't any regular buses or trains that will take us there."

Tai thought for a second and said "I've got an idea."

* * *

Matt heard a knock at his door and quietly stepped over his father, who was in a drunken coma. He crossed the messy room and opened to door to discover Tai and Sora.

"What's up Matt?" Tai questioned loudly.

Matt panicked slightly and looked back at his dad, who barley moved in his sleep, before turning to face Tai and Sora again with his index finger over his lips.

Matt stepped outside and closed the door behind him then said "What are you guys doing here?"

"We need a favor." Tai said.

"And so you decide to ask for it by trying to wake up my dad?" Matt asked.

"Oops." Tai said scratching the back of his head.

"Yeah, oops..." Matt mumbled "Well what do you want?"

"We need a ride to the hot springs; they're at the Takaragawa Onsen." Sora said.

"That's over a two hour drive from here, why would I do that just for you?" Matt said.

"Two reasons." Tai said "First because you just love me so much."

"And second," Sora continued "because Mimi is going to be there."

"In the hot springs." Tai added.

"The coed hot springs." Sora reminded.

"Let me go get my keys." Matt said walking back into the apartment.

* * *

"A thought just occurred to me." Matt said as they were crossing the city limits of Tokyo.

"What's that?" Tai asked.

"Since I'm doing you a favor by driving you down here you should pay for my room." Matt said with an evil glint in his eyes.

"Wow man, no one's making you stay." Tai said in an attempt to avoid having to pay.

"Well alright, if you'd rather pay for gas. It's about 110 miles to get from Tokyo to Takaragawa Onsen, and since I'd be driving to and from that's 220. I get 20 miles to the gallon on this thing, so that's 11 gallons of my gas you've used. With gas prices the way they are, your total comes to..."

"Ok, I'll pay for your room!" Tai shouted cutting off Matt.

'Good old Tai, predictable as always. If he had let me finish he would have realized that it's cheaper to pay for the gas.' Matt thought as he chuckled to himself.

* * *

A few hours later they arrived at the hotel and parked. Tai paid for Matt's room and they all retired to their rooms for the night. Tai was getting ready for bed when he heard a knock at his door. When he answered it he was surprised to find Sora standing in front him. She was wearing a spa robe and was carrying a bag with a towel inside.

"Hi Tai." Sora said, looking away from him for some reason.

"Hey Sora, what's up?" Tai asked.

"N-Nothing much, I just wanted to ask you if you wanted to go to the springs..." Sora said.

"I-"

"He'd love to, right Tai?" Said Takato, who was sharing Tai's room with him.

"Uh, sure, I guess." Tai said "Let me get changed."

* * *

Now Tai was thoroughly confused. Sora had spent nearly the whole day with him already, why did she want to go to the springs? She was also being really quiet and looked like she had already spent a lot of time in the springs, which was weird because her hair was dry. How did she manage that? He'd have to ask sometime. Tai and Sora got to the springs and found that no one else was there.

"I guess most people are sleeping." Tai said.

Sora nodded and took off her robe revealing her bathing suit, which left Tai speechless, an accomplishment in and of itself.

"Shall we get in?" Sora asked.

"Y-yeah" Tai said setting his towel on the rack and getting in the spring.

They sat in silence for the rest of the night, leaving them both to their thoughts.

'Why'd Sora ask me to come here with her?'

'Is he getting the signals? Should I be saying something?'

'Does she remember that we were childhood friends?'

'This was a bad idea; I should have never listened to Jeri.'

'Why'd I let Takato convince me to come down here?'

'I'm so glad people normally blush in hot springs, I'd be totally busted otherwise.'

Tai and Sora looked up and each other and their eyes met for a second. Then a second became a bit, and a bit became a moment, and a moment became a while. Without either of them realizing it they had been staring at each other for twenty minutes. When they eventually realized what they had been doing they both looked away quickly and would have blushed if their faces weren't already red from the spring.  
After looking away for a while Sora looked back up at Tai and saw him looking at her. He quickly looked away and pretended to be fascinated with something on his left.

'Why does he keep looking at me? Does he... like me? Does Jeri know? Is that why she had me ask him to come down here? If that's the case why won't he say something? I'm going to have to talk to Jeri about this, even if I'm wrong she still knows more than she's letting on.'

'Man, I hope Sora didn't catch me looking at her. I wish I could tell her how I feel, but no, if I did and she liked me back then we'd end up dating, and she deserves someone better than me, someone who won't leave her behind and forget about her. I can never tell her how I feel, all I can do is try and help her find someone who she deserves and make sure she's happy. That's the only way I could ever make up for what I did.'

"Is something wrong Tai? You look sad." Sora said.

"What? Oh no, I'm fine." Tai lied.

'He's lying.' Sora observed 'How do I coax it out of him?'

Just as Sora was about to say something, Davis Motomiya, moment killer, burst onto the scene.

"Hey guys!" He shouted as he ran into the spring "How's it hanging?"

"... Fine Davis... Just fine." Tai said.

DT: I'm very sorry this is so late, I had some computer troubles this last month. I'll do my very best to make up for it and get back on track this month.


	8. A Sick Sky

The Vanilla Kou

Chapter Eight: A Sick Sky

--One Week Ago--

"So man, how are things with Mimi?" Tai asked.

"Never been better. Thanks to you missing your ride to the springs she and I are now officially dating." Matt said.

"Good to hear man." Tai said.

"Well when are you going to make your move on Sora?" Matt asked.

"Never." Tai said.

"I thought we had gone over this when she was leaving you-"

"Yeah, yeah, I know I love her. But she deserves someone better than me." Tai said.

Matt pinched the bridge of his nose and clenched his eyes shut while mumbling "I can not believe his shit..."

"You don't get it." Tai said.

"No man, you're the one who doesn't get it. You've got to let this shit go." Matt said.

"But I-"

"No buts dude, you've got to forgive yourself, for whatever you did." Matt said.

"Not this time, what I did was unforgivable, she even said so herself." Tai said.

"Did she now...?"

--Present Day--

Tai walked into the main room in the Kou and looked around the floor. He was supposed to be relieving Sora today but he didn't see her anywhere.

Tai walked up to Mimi and said "Where's Sora? I need to tell her that her shift is over."

"Oh, she called in sick, Yolei is covering for her." Mimi said.

"Sora's sick?" Tai said.

"Well that what she told me when she called." Mimi answered.

"I've got to go check on her!" Tai said making his way for the door.

"Whoa there Romeo, you've still got your shift." Mimi said.

"But I've got to go take care of her." Tai argued.

"As considerate as that is Tai, it's not fair to Yolei. Besides you've got a short shift today, and Sora can handle a few hours alone." Henry said.

"Fine." Tai relented after a moment of thought.

* * *

After his shift Tai ran back to the dorm and called his house.

"Hello, this is the Kamiya residence Kari speaking."

"Kari? Hey, this is Tai. Could you give me the number for Dr. Kido?" Tai asked.

"Why?" Kari asked hesitantly.

"Because Sora's sick." Tai said.

"Oh, well, here. It's 665-7492." Kari said.

"Thanks Kari." Tai said, getting to the door of the dorm.

Tai walked to the elevator and punched in the doctor's number.

"Hello, this is Dr. Kido's office. The doctor is currently on his lunch break, how may I help you?" came the voice on the other line.

"Dr. Kido still makes house calls right?"

"Yeah..."

"Well I need him at the Vanilla Kou dorms. My friend is sick, and I'd like him to look at her." Tai explained.

"Ok, he should be over there in just over an hour."

"Thank you." Tai said.

Tai hung up and knocked on Sora's door.

"Come in."

Tai walked inside and saw Sora sitting up in her bed looking at him. She smiled at him and gestured for him to sit on the bed. He did so, noticing her trash can was filled with used tissues and she had several bottles of pills on her nightstand.

"Hey Tai." She said weakly.

"Hey Sor." Tai said "How are you feeling?"

"I'm ok." she said with a slight laugh.

"Don't lie to me Sora. I can tell, you always laugh like that when you're lying." Tai said.

"Not always..."

"Ok, sometimes you lie without the laugh, but every time you laugh like that you're lying."

Sora laughed again and started coughing half way through. Tai pulled up a chair next to her bed and placed a hand on her head causing Sora to blush at the contact.

"Well you don't have a fever, so that's good news. I called my family doctor to come take a look at you, he's a nice guy, we go to school with his son." Tai said.

"Really, who?"

"Joe Kido, his dad's been a friend of my dad since we moved here."

Sora nodded as Tai said "He should be here soon, so you should rest until then."

"I've been resting all day Tai. I want to hear how things went at work."

Tai laughed and said "Okay, how about this then, I'll tell you and if Dr. Kido isn't here when I'm done you rest until he arrives."

"Deal."

"Well where to start..."

* * *

Despite her protests, Sora fell asleep as Tai was finishing his description of the day. Tai smiled and walked to her small kitchen to make her some tea for when she woke up. In a few minutes there was a knock at the door, and Tai answered it to see Dr. Hatori Kido and Joe.

Tai stepped outside and closed the door.

"Hey, glad you could make it on such short notice." Tai said.

"It's no problem, I've heard a great deal about Miss Takenouchi from your father, and have wanted to meet her anyway." Hatori said "Joe came with me to observe a house call."

Tai laughed uncomfortably and asked "What exactly has my dad been telling you?"

"That you found someone very important from your past."

Tai's eyes widened "So he figured it out did he?"

Hatori smiled, a rare sight.

"Listen, don't tell her ok?"

"Why not?" Joe asked.

"It's personal; just promise you won't tell her." Tai said.

"Very well Taichi, I won't utter a word, and neither will Joe." Hatori reassured "Now let us see to Miss Takenouchi."

Tai nodded, then unlocked the door and opened it, checking to see if Sora was still asleep. She was. Tai walked over to her and shook her slightly and said "Sora, wake up, Dr. Kido is here."

Sora's eyes fluttered open and she looked around the room. She sat up as Hatori walked up and Tai walked away.

"Miss Takenouchi, my name is Hatori Kido, I'm Joseph's father. I'm here to see if I can't help you." Hatori said.

"Ok, Dr. Kido." Sora said.

"You may call me Hatori."

"But then why does Tai call you Dr. Kido?" Sora asked.

"Because he enjoys causing me distress."

"So is that why you call him by his full name?"

"Indeed. Now let us begin." Hatori said, opening his bag and pulling out a tongue depressor.

* * *

An hour later Hatori closed his bag and stood up. "It seems like a minor cold, you should be back on your feet in a few days. Until then it's merely common sense, treat symptoms and get plenty of rest."

Sora nodded "How much do I owe you?"

"Nothing, this is off the books, I'm merely here to help a friend." Hatori said.

"Thank you, Hatori." Sora said.

"Yeah, thanks Dr. Kido." Tai said.

"Yes, well I haven't forgotten that you missed your last check up, Taichi, I expect to see you soon."

"Er, uh yeah, I'll be there..." Tai said.

"See you at school Monday." Joe said.

"Yeah, see you then man." Tai replied.

"And Sora, get better." Joe added.

Sora laughed lightly and said "I'll try."

"Try not, do or do not-"

"Yeah, yeah, 'there is no try' thanks, Yoda." Tai interrupted.

Joe laughed and followed his father out of the room.

"I really do wish Taichi would stop calling me Dr. Kido" Hatori thought out-loud.

"Well he may if you stop calling him Taichi." Joe remarked.

"Perhaps. Did you notice?" Hatori asked.

"Notice what?"

"Sora referenced my calling Taichi by his full name before she ever heard me do so." Hatori said.

"What are you saying dad?" Joe asked.

"What indeed..."

DT - I'm sorry this is late again, I procrastinated for most of the month and then got sick at the end. I'm still fighting off the last bits of everyone's favorite flu, but I wanted to get this out to you all before it was too late. Oh and to explain the name "Sora" means "Sky" in Japanese. So yeah, I don't own Digimon.


	9. Concert Crash

The Vanilla Kou

Chapter Nine: Concert Crash

--One week ago--

"Man, I love these days off." Takato said, leaning back in his chair.

"You get so few of them, it's kind of lame. It's got to make this difficult with Rika." Henry said.

"She understands, and besides, Gennai said I'm going to be getting Wednesday and Monday off now." Takato said.

"Who's going to cook?" Henry asked.

"He is. Apparently he used to be the cook for the Kou before he was the owner and misses the kitchen." Takato said.

"Well that's sweet, man." Henry said as their waitress brought them their coffee.

"Man, Tai was right about this place." Takato said.

"Apparently he meets with his friend here all the time. Matt, I think."

"The guy dating Mimi?" Takato asked.

"Yeah, apparently Tai introduced them."

"Kinda funny, isn't it?"

"What is?"

"Sora helped me and Rika get together, and Tai helped Mimi and Matt, but they're still clueless about how the other feels about each other."  
Henry laughed, and said, "I don't think they'll be clueless much longer."

"Why?"

"Mimi told me something funny the other day. Do you remember when Sora was sick last month?"

"Yeah, what about it?" Takato asked.

"Well, when Tai called a doctor for her, they were talking outside her door when he thought she was asleep, according to what Mimi told me Sora told her, she wasn't."

"Oh man." Takato said "Did he say anything incriminating?"

"Boy did he. Something about a big secret he's keeping." Henry said.

"What was it?" Takato asked.

"Apparently those two have met before, but she doesn't remember, and he wants to be the one to tell her." Henry said.

"There's got to be more to it than just that." Takato said "Tai's not the kind of guy to let something like that stop him, and I guarantee Sora knows that too, she wont bring it up until he does."

"What else could there be?"

"I don't know, but I figure we'll find out eventually."

--Present day--

Things seemed a tad odd to Tai as he worked. Everyone seemed to know some great joke that they just weren't telling him, or something. They would all cast glances at him and try to suppress a fit of laughter as they went about their tasks for the day. The whole thing was very annoying and made for a very long day.

He went to his room and collapsed on his bed when he heard his phone ring. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and flipped it open.

"Hello?" Tai asked when he pressed the speaker phone button

"Hey Tai, it's Matt."

"Hey man, what's up?"

"I've got another concert in a few days, I can hook you up with tickets for free if you want to come."

"Tickets, as in plural?" Tai asked.

"Yeah."

"What would I do with more than one?"

"God damn, you're naive Tai, ask Sora to come along."

"Like a date?" Tai asked.

"No, like a boxing match. Of course a date you idiot!"

"I don't know man..."

"Will you quit being a sissy and ask Sora already?"

"Ask me what?" Sora asked, standing in the doorway.

"Sora!" Tai exclaimed, shooting up from his bed.

"Sora? Hey, perfect timing, Tai wanted to ask you on a da-"

"Tai, why'd you hang up on Matt?"

"No reason..."

"Bull."

"Ok, ok, I figure you heard enough anyway, your imagination could probably come up with worse things than the truth."

"Tai, quite drawing this out and get to the point already."

"Ouch, ok. Matt is trying to get me to ask you on a date." Tai said "He wants to repay me for helping him with Mimi."

Sora laughed and rolled her eyes "Seriously, you boys..."

Tai laughed at that and replied "No, just Matt."

"Oh, I just thought of a way to get him off your back"

"Really? How's that?"

"Go on the date." Sora said with a grin and a slight blush.

"You don't have to do that. I'm sure he'll stop on his own." Tai said, blushing as well.

"He may, but Mimi wont." Sora said.

"What?"

"Yeah, those two must have planned this because she's been pressuring me about going on a date with you as well."  
Tai groaned, "Maybe helping them wasn't a good idea..."

"No, those two were meant for each other. They'll be happy if we just go on this date, and have a good time" Sora said.

Tai sighed in defeat, "I'll call him and ask when I should pick up the tickets."

* * *

That Friday Tai and Sora walked up to the concert hall where a line of people were already lining up. They passed by the line and walked to the back stage door and showed the large bald black man guarding it their back stage passes.

He smiled and stepped aside for them to walk through. Tai and Sora walked past him and found the dressing room for Matt and his band.

Tai knocked on the door and heard Matt say "Come in".

He opened the door and walked in with Sora.

"Sup Matt?"

"Nothing much, glad you guys could make it."

"Glad to be here." Sora responded.

Matt laughed and said "I'm glad. Mimi's out in the concert hall waiting for this thing to start. You guys want to go keep her company?"

"Ok." Sora said and they walked off.

"Good luck man." Tai said before closing the door behind him.

Tai and Sora found Mimi in the seats and sat next to her. It took a while but eventually the fans were let in and shortly after that the show began.

Sora was very excited, and Tai eventually found out that it was because she had never been to a concert before. Throughout all his romantic songs Matt was always looking at Mimi and pointing at her, something Tai made a mental note to tease him about afterward. The whole thing was a lot of fun, but, like all good times, it was over far too quickly.

Tai, Sora, and Mimi went to find Matt after the concert, and when they did they found him being swarmed by his fan girls. He was trying to ward them off, but to no avail.

Tai sighed and said "Looks like Matt needs saving. Well go on, Mimi."

Mimi didn't need to be told twice, she pushed her way through the group and got to Matt, flinging her arms around his neck earning a group gasp from the group around them.

"What makes you think you can get away with touching our Matt like that?" one asked loudly.

"Because we're dating." Matt said.

This earned another gasp from the group and then the same fan piped up again.

"You're lying so we'll go away, aren't you? Well if you're really dating her then you'll kiss her!"

"No, we're not at that-" Mimi began to say but was cut off when Matt kissed her strongly, the rest of her sentence only audible as muffled noises.  
The fans were disheartened and walked away as Tai laughed.

"Man, Matt, that ought to keep them off your back for a while."

Tai looked over to Matt but saw he was still kissing Mimi who now was fully surrendering to it.

"Let's give them a moment." Sora suggested.

"Right." Tai said, walking away with Sora.

* * *

They walked all the way back to the dorms and Sora pressed the elevator button and waited as it came down.

"Hey Tai?" She asked

"Yeah?"

"I just wanted to say thanks for going along with this; I had a lot of fun." Sora said with a blush beginning to creep onto her face.

The elevator had just hit the first floor and righting itself.

"It's no big deal." Tai said, totally oblivious.

"It is to me..." Sora said as the doors opened.

Sora glanced inside and saw no one else in the elevator.

"So, thanks." She said and quickly kissed Tai on the cheek before dashing into the elevator and pressing the close doors button.

Tai was too shocked to stop her but when he snapped out of it he cursed and ran up the stairs as fast as his legs would carry him. He reached the top just as the elevator doors were opening, turned the corner, and jumped into the elevator, tackling Sora against the back wall and kissing her dead on the lips. Sora quickly surrendered to the moment, wrapped her arms around his neck, and kissed back as the doors to the elevator closed once again.


	10. After the Kiss

The Vanilla Kou

Chapter Ten: After the Kiss

-One week ago-

"And you haven't said a word to Sora since you kissed her?" Matt asked.  
"Not a single syllable" Tai said, downcast.

"Dude, I've said it before and I'll say it again, you're an idiot." Matt said.  
"Shut up, I'm not in the mood." Tai said.  
"Touchy." Matt remarked, "I guess that's alright."  
"Thanks." Tai said bitterly.  
"Well moping isn't going to solve anything, what will you do about it?"  
"I don't know."  
"Well think of something soon, because remember she moved to be closer to you, so if you keep avoiding her it's not fair to her. Making her leave everything behind for you to just pretend she doesn't exist isn't right."  
"I know. You're right. But what should I do?" Tai asked.  
"You know the answer" Matt said getting up and leaving the cafe.

-Present day-

The next day after work Tai went to Sora's room and knocked on the door.  
"Just a minute." Tai heard from inside.  
A short time later Sora opened up the door and was obviously surprised to see Tai there, "Oh, Tai."  
"Hey Sora, what's up?" Tai asked.  
"Nothing really, just making a small lunch." Sora replied.  
An awkward silence crept over the two as they both searched for the right words.  
"Sora-"  
"Tai-"  
They said at the same time. They laughed and Tai said "You go first."  
"No, you go ahead, mine was stupid."  
"Fine, I just wanted to say let's just forget about what happened and go back to how things were, ok?" Tai asked.  
Sora seemed slightly disheartened for a moment before perking up and saying, "That sounds great."  
"Well, I'll see you in class tomorrow." Tai said before walking away.  
"Yeah, see you..." Sora said and closed her door.

–

"So he just said to forget it all?" Mimi asked in disbelief.  
"Yeah, I don't think he meant for it to go like that." Sora said.  
"Sora, you know I love you, but that was stupid, if he thinks he can get the milk for free, why would he buy the cow?" Mimi asked.  
"Mimi, are you saying I'm fat?" Sora said trying to guide her on a different subject.  
"Of course not!" Mimi shouted "I only meant that if he wants to kiss you he should date you!"  
"It's ok, I was only teasing." Sora laughed lightly.  
Mimi let out a sigh of relief and said, "Well I'm glad that was all. So back on subject. What are you going to do about Tai?"  
Sora cursed in her mind and said, "Wait for him to be ready to tell me the truth about our past."  
"I'm tired of waiting around; you should make the first move!" Mimi urged.  
"No way Mimi, whatever is keeping him from asking would keep him from saying yes." Sora said.  
"Well I'm sick of this, I'm going to have Matt talk to him and get his head on straight." Mimi said.  
"No, don't do that." Sora said.  
"But don't you want him to ask you out?" Mimi asked.  
"Well yeah-"  
"Then it's settled." Mimi said.  
"At least let me talk to Matt, ok?" Sora asked.  
Mimi pondered it for a moment then said, "Ok."

–

The next day Mimi and Sora met Matt after work at a coffee shop close to school.  
"Hey Matt." Mimi said, walking up to him and hugging him.  
"Hey babe." Matt said quietly and hugged her back then released and sat down at a table. "Hey Sora. So what's up?"  
"Well, it's about Tai." Sora said.  
"What about him?" Matt asked.  
"Well..." Sora trailed off trying to find where to begin.  
"She's in love with him and we know he loves her so we're trying to figure out why he won't ask her out." Mimi said.  
"Mimi!" Sora shouted.  
"What, it's true, isn't it?" Mimi asked.  
Matt laughed and said "Alright, well how much do you know?"  
"Well, that he likes me and he's keeping a big secret from me." Sora said;  
"Anything else?"  
"Well he said that we've met before when he was talking to a doctor he had come visit me once. I think the secret has something to do with that." Sora said.  
"Well I can tell you that you're right, but not much more. Tai swore me to secrecy." Matt said.  
"So he is keeping something a secret!" Sora exclaimed.  
"Come on Matt, tell us!" Mimi pleaded.  
"I can't do that Mimi, it's not my place. Tai will tell her when he's ready." Matt said.  
"Hmph, fine." Mimi said pouting.  
"Well, what can you do?" Sora asked.  
"I can talk to him for you," Matt said, "and I can say that confronting him on this wouldn't be a good idea, he'll tell you when he's ready, but you'll need to be patient until then."  
"Ok." Sora said.

–

Meanwhile Tai was working at the Kou, the final shift of the night before they closed for the night. Tai was cleaning up the table his most recent guests had left and grabbed the tip they left. Just then Takato called him into the kitchen.  
"Hey Takato." Tai said as he walked in.  
"Hey Tai, take a seat." Takato said, motioning to one of the stools in the room.  
Tai sat and waited for Takato, who soon sat in a stool across from him.  
"So Tai, what's the deal with you and Sora?" Takato asked.  
"If I remember right, you, and everyone else at the Kou, already know that I like her." Tai said.  
"Yes, that's true, but I mean history, what's your past with her?" Takato asked.  
"I'm not sure if I have one, before the restaurant I mean." Tai said.  
"I know you're lying Tai, I heard about you mentioning a history to a Doctor in the halls when Sora was sick." Takato said.  
Tai paled and said "You haven't told Sora, have you?"  
"No."  
Tai sighed in relief and said "Good."  
"But you should. You're only prolonging this, Tai, if you just manned up and told her then it'd be fine."  
"Dude, you have no idea what happened." Tai said.  
"Maybe not, but you should still tell her, if you ever want to be with her that is." Takato said.  
"That's the thing; she deserves to date someone much better than me."  
Takato sighed and said, "Whatever, Tai, if you want to self sabotage then fine, I won't stop you, but at least tell Sora that nothing is going to happen, she still thinks that you're going to ask her out soon."

–

DT: I'm so sorry this is late, I got a new job and I've been having a hard time finding time to write with that on my plate. Anyway, this story will be over soon, so I hope you've enjoyed it so far. Next month's Story will be called "Go Go Waitress" and then it's the final chapter. Will Tai and Sora end up together? Do you have minimal pattern recognition and read at least one of my other stories? Find out next (next) time on The Vanilla Kou!


End file.
